


The Fashion Explorations of Adrien Agreste

by Icedcoffeeslut



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Hipsters, Identity Issues, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedcoffeeslut/pseuds/Icedcoffeeslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that she was looking at him, per se.  No, of course not.  She was examining his clothes.</p>
<p>In which Marinette is both incredibly fascinated and incredibly bothered by Adrien's new fashion choices, but can't seem to get Chat and that damn leather suit out of her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. khakis & leather suits

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a MONSTER oneshot, but I figured this much sin shouldn't be allowed into one singular fic. Please enjoy my first contribution to the miraculous fandom :)

It wasn’t that she was looking at _him_ , per se. No, of course not. She was examining his _clothes_.

Marinette shook herself out of her reverie and attempted to look straightforward to the board once more, early to the classroom for once in her life. She had always had difficulty making it to class before the bell, and she’d figured there wasn’t a point to it. To assist, coming right on time (or late) meant that Adrien was already there, sitting in the seat in front of her like he had for three years now, studious and calm and simply sexy as _fuck_. What was the point of coming any earlier than she had to if he wasn’t even in the room yet?

Marinette had always admired Adrien for his kindness, but it never hurt that the boy had the face of an god. Three years had done nothing to lower the intensity of her middle school crush on Adrien Agreste. On the contrary, puberty had made the situation increasingly more painful. The charming boy had both grown six inches in height and gained about twenty pounds of pure model muscle, making the now-man all the more appealing. Even if his eyes remained the same glistening green Marinette first lost herself in, it was impossible not to gape as the model’s jaw grew sharper and his hair grew longer and wavier. It was clear that Marinette wasn’t the only one who noticed, but then again, the guy’s abs were plastered across every magazine cover in Paris. And they were nice abs too, muscles that clearly came with time, dedication and sweat. Sweaty sweat sweat.

This did remind Marinette, however, that she too had gained muscle, but obviously for a different reason than Adrien. She was constantly running and lifting weights (of a kind), which contributed to a lack of addition upstairs. This had always frustrated Marinette, as Alya was able to simply flaunt her D-cups, and she was forced to stick with much less curvaceous clothing items that accentuated A’s. But it was understandable, she supposed. Rather than spending her days in the gym like she assumed Adrien must, she spent her nights sprinting across rooftops and heaving cars off of pedestrians with Chat Noir, her leather-clad partner in heroism.

_Oh gracious, the leather suit…_

Well, that was always one thing that helped Marinette take her mind off Adrien. Of course she and Chat would never be anything more than an evil-fighting duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir, a powerful team ridding the city of pesky akumas, but she did care for him, even like him. And she really liked his uniform. Really _really_ liked it. She’d always had a soft spot for the dorky cat, one that could never develop into much more but a successful friendship, a partnership. Over their time together, however, she did discover something very fascinating about him. Chat had hit puberty too, and she couldn’t help but notice that the leather suit he wore did oh so nicely to accentuate that intriguing fact. While Chat was always by her side, she often found it rather difficult to pay attention, but she blamed it on a liking for leather rather than being a cat person.

Despite Chat’s constant antics and flirtatious persuasions, Marinette could never allow herself to fall for those cheesy puns and Cheshire grins he flashed at her. While she loved the attention and the way Chat kissed her hand upon departure (and who could forget that suit), she knew it could never work, because she had fallen for Adrien far too hard so long ago and her feelings were irreversible. Even if he was nearly unobtainable.

And gorgeous.

And always sitting right the fuck in front of her.

 _Sigh._ So close yet so far away.

But Adrien was a fashion model for goodness sake. And his father was Gabriel Agreste, Paris’ number one fashion designer. She aspired to obtain that job, be involved in that industry, and eventually put her designs on models like Adrien. Of course it made sense for her to be interested in him--his clothes.

She told herself.

So of course, Marinette sat in her seat, early for once in her adolescent life, and she struggled to keep her eyes transfixed to the board in the front of the classroom. She then found she was not strong enough to keep them trained for more than several seconds at a time, because there were two minutes left until class began, and Adrien was at the doorway.

And he was wearing khakis.

The horde of scandalous thoughts swarming Marinette’s brain and coursing through her mind were nearly unleashed in the form of words before the rational fraction, very weakened at this point, decided to collect them before they exited through her mouth. She struggled not to gape as he strolled over to his seat in front of her, turned to face the room’s front as well, and sat down. And oh gracious, if Marinette hadn’t have savored the 1.7 seconds it took Adrien to move from standing to sitting, she would have mentally slapped herself for weeks.

 _How can an ass look like that?_ she sat and questioned the world, already missing the view, _How can one article of clothing make an already perfect ass look that godly?_

“Hello? Earth to Marinette?” she heard Alya say in the seat next to her, waving her hand in front of Marinette’s eyes, which had glazed over the moment before. Her best friend then stole a glance at the destination of Marinette’s eye-wanderings and smirked, “I swear to God, if you don’t stop drooling over Mr. Tall, Blonde, and Booty over there, I’ll crawl under the desk, pinch both model cheeks, and tell him you did it.”

Marinette immediately looked up and, after frantically making sure Adrien hadn’t heard a word, whispered, “Oh my god Alya, what if he heard you? I can’t get caught staring at the guy’s _ass_!”

“Why not?” she giggled, “He’s a literal model, his butt is made for staring at. I honestly bet there are people who pay him _just_ to stand there and flex so that they can look at it. I mean, you know I’m not into the guy, but we both know that eye-candy of a being needs a good spank.”

Marinette playfully smacked her friend on the arm and replied, “Man, I guess I didn’t know what I was missing. I thought getting here late everyday was a blessing; it’s that much less time in the hellhole and the blonde bombshell isn’t here yet, but I’m seriously considering coming early just to watch him walk in to sit down every day.”

“Damn, Marinette,” Alya gazed at her friend with curious, playful eyes, “I mean, we’ve seen this boy in loads of outfits in magazines--including a freaking Speedo from that swim catalog--and you’ve hardly had this reaction. Never knew you were so into khakis.”

“Oh come on, you know they’re a literal godsend. They shape the legs of a male so that the butt may be visually lifted and placed at the perfect position, while allowing the thighs to appear both clean and muscular, due to a lack of darkness in fabric. It’s the fashion designer in me, it can’t be helped.”

“Well you’ve been missing out on the landscape, babe. I’ve been getting a view for ages. Any other weird clothing kinks I should know about before you gawk your way through the entire week’s worth of first periods?”

_She can never know about the leather suit._

“Who do you take me for? I’m simply an interested designer-in-training examining the fit of various materials on different body types. It’s in my blood. Don’t try to kinkshame me.”

_Yep. She can’t ever know about the suit._

“Well, all right,” Alya smiled, “I have to admit though, I don’t think Adrien’s ever really strayed from classic denim until now. Maybe he’s trying new styles or something?”

Marinette smiled back, “Well, I’m not complaining.”

Class then began as Mme. Bustier started the lesson and Marinette wrenched her gaze from everything Adrien to the front of the room once more. She managed to stay focused to an extent, but as the day continued, Marinette found Alya tapping on her shoulder more than once to close her mouth and watch for drool. She wished she could feel more shame rather than simply embarrassment for her actions. When the final bell rang, she sat in her sit eagerly and pretended to be scribbling along several more notes from the lesson, but very different thoughts swam through her mind as she continued writing gibberish.

In the seat in front of the girls, Adrien and Nino stood, and Marinette made certain to keep her head cocked down as she peered through her lashes to examine Adrien’s backside once more. She momentarily wonders how it must look for her to be face down but staring up with utterly widened eyes transfixed on the scene in front of her, because she had attempted to gaze subtly but that hadn’t quite gone as planned.

Alya sighed and rolled her eyes as Marinette sat frozen and unable to move, then laughed as her whole body nearly swooned when Adrien leaned to the side of his desk, also exposing a sliver of skin above his hip. Alya figured she should save her best friend from fainting or falling out of her seat, even if it shortened the view. Better safe than sorry.

“Marinette, why don’t we head on out-- _Marinette_ \--oh my gosh why won’t you budge! _Dude you’re being_ \--let’s go, we can get some pastries from your place and do some homework--Yeah of course! Okay, we should probably get up and _go_ though!” Alya had finally managed to pull Marinette up and out when Marinette shook her head and looked around to face her friend and walk for her own.

The two filed out of the building and made their way to Marinette’s family bakery. Upon arrival, Sabine shoved a batch of cookies into the arms of her daughter and Alya laughed as she watched her shift her backpack around her shoulder and hold the large plate with two hands. Her mother then kissed them each on the cheek before wishing the girls happy studying, and Marinette and Alya rushed upstairs.

“The designer in me is just really flowing today!” Marinette said excitedly, and she turned to snatch her notebook immediately before turning to her friend, “We’ll do English after I jot this stuff down--just give me a few minutes.”

Two hours later, Marinette had completed four total outfit designs, created a full set of color schemes, and estimated all of the necessary measurements for every article of clothing needed to create nearly a week’s worth of outfits for her blonde crush and his incredible backside. She stood back, tilted her head, and considered her afternoon’s work. She then glanced back at Alya.

“Wow, I’ve got it bad.”


	2. backyards & beanies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alya helps Marinette with some real estate, and Adrien's newest fashion choices continue to enthrall Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some good old-fashioned kinkshaming :)

With the following morning brought much anticipation, Marinette nearly raking her fingers through her hair in an attempt to get the knots out quickly before tying them into pigtails and brushing her teeth at super speed, simply grabbing a bagel for the road. There was absolutely no say she was arriving to class late. Now she knew what was on the line. What would walk through the doors, peering toward his seat, toward her, after entering the classroom.  She flew through the street, darting across the sidewalk and speed-walking around other pedestrians, taking bites of her bagel as she swerved.  Her clumsiness was at the front of her mind as she struggled not to trip along the uneven ground. _You’ll make yourself even later if you faceplant._

She finally stumbled through the doors of her classroom, worriedly (but slyly of course) glancing in the direction of the seat directly in front of her own. _Excellent_ , she discovered. Adrien and his delicious ass had not yet arrived.  

She now walked leisurely to the desk she shared with her best friend, who looked amused to find Marinette so flustered and anxious.

“Well, darling, you've managed to do it again,” Alya mused, “Seven minutes to the bell--it looks as if you're the early bird now.  You really should have discovered the beautiful backyard of the development a long time ago.  I mean, I know you bought the house a long ass time ago, but at least now you really get to enjoy it.”

Marinette smirked, but there was a blush creeping across her cheeks already, “Sadly, I haven't exactly had the opportunity to _buy_ the house, even if I invested long ago.”

“You never know what could happen,” her friend replied, “it might help you out when you plan for retirement.  Maybe one day, you'll finally be able to pay it all off, and then _it_ will all pay off.  Then you'll get a chance to really _explore the backyard._ ”

“Okay Alya, we are officially done with this conversation.”

Her best friend simply smiled once more, “Hey, we’re just having an innocent discussion about mortgages and house payments. And asses.”

Marinette finally sat down, sliding into her seat, and Alya’s words were already in one ear and out her other because Adrien had entered the room. And Marinette was _not_ ready for what she saw.

The boy had taken a step in with a converse-covered foot, and her eyes continued to follow up his leg to find a pair of olive green jeans, fitting his thighs very well. She was nearly dying for the guy to turn to the side to see what the pants looked like from the back until, but the thought flew from her mind as she took in the remainder of his outfit, which forced her eyes to open widely and her mouth to dry up instantly.  Adrien donned a black and white flannel that was cuffed up to his elbows, exposing his forearms that were strong and tan.  Underneath, he wore a grey T-shirt that fit tightly against his chest and accentuated the fit of the flannel far too well than should have been allowed, and Marinette could nearly see the muscles set under the light layer of fabric. But it was what he wore on his head that made her stomach clench.

A beanie.

A fucking _beanie._

Upon his usually flowy head of golden hair, a beanie sat above a now unruly mess of blonde, and the final tie to an utterly modern look made Marinette’s heart beat in flutters as she forgot to take a breath.  She hadn't known she’d been into hipsters, but she now realized that she wanted him not only making her coffee at the shop downtown, but also in the morning after she woke up.

_Bad Marinette,_ she scolded herself, shaking from her reverie once more.  But she turned her head forward again to watch as he sat down, and _boy_ did watching the guy bend really bring her thoughts right back.  

So, was he trying new looks?  Finding a new style?  Simply experimenting his body in different fits and articles of clothing for a modeling job?  Marinette couldn't be sure, but she really couldn't see at this point how Adrien could appear anything but sexy as hell, regardless of style.  Fuck, the boy could wear a plastic trash bag and she was 112% sure she would still want to jump him.  With that line of thought, she figured she should most likely be the one wearing the trash bag, because she belonged in a dumpster if she was this obsessed with her high school crush.

But the _beanie._

“Oh my lord, we lost her again,” Marinette heard Alya mutter once more, and she turned to the girl to prove she was present in both senses.

“Hey, I'm here.  I just momentarily lost all sense of feeling in my body when I realized I'm now into hipsters. Hipsters named Adrien, that is.”

Alya grinned and patted her cheek, “Honey, you invested far too long ago to care whether the lawn is mowed or grow out. Let's just leave it at that.”

Marinette tried to appear annoyed but found herself laughing as she turned toward the front of the room, the bell finally ringing to signal the beginning of class.  She took a deep breath, breathing in and closing her eyes to steady her focus.  She'd gotten her view, and now she could move on and do some quality classwork. She opened her eyes, blinked several times, and leaned down to retrieve her pencil from her backpack, unzipping the bag.  Once she found one, she lifted her head back up to look forward, pencil in hand and ready to write--

Fuck.  She was a goner.

It was all she could do to keep her eyes from rolling back in her head as she painfully and pleasurably watched Adrien, her eyes cemented open, take off the flannel to reveal only the skintight and thin T-shirt that covered his lean muscles.  It was _muscle tee._ A god damn _muscle tee._ That highlighted his _biceps._ Yup, she was done for.

Alya could only laugh as she watched the girl nearly curl into a ball and squeal out loud when Adrien pulled his arm back to grab a pencil of his own from his bag and casually flexed.  His muscles rippled and cutoff of his T-shirt accentuated the curve of his tricep and bicep as he leaned toward his desk once more.  Marinette shoved her face in her hands and groaned audibly, basking in the suffering she loved to endure.  The only thing she could imagine being better was actually touching his arm, or perhaps having it wrapped around her, and her imagination went wild once more.  She settled into a state of distraction when she suddenly heard a voice through her muffled brain.

“Marinette?”

There was no way she could get through a conversation with Adrien.  No way in hell.  She sat there stiffly, frozen in place, as Adrien met her eyes, green boring into blue, and it was all she could do not to abandon her composure and simply melt into the seat onto Alya’s lap.  She could see every vein in his arm now, set against golden skin that was only several shades lighter than that messy hair, and she broke the eye contact only slightly, so that she could sneak one more peek at those ropey, muscular shoulders, biceps, forearms…

 

“Looks like she found the porch, too.”

 

Marinette was ready to die.  And Alya making comments was not helping the situation in the slightest, even if Adrien had no idea whatsoever about the dirty comments she was insinuating.  Perhaps it would be better that way.  She would have a quick, painless death and her last moments would entail Alya’s snarky behavior-- _oh, she might miss that in hell_ \--and the girl’s underlying teasing-- _who was she kidding, Alya would meet her there_ \--as well as staring at the perfection that was Adrien Agreste.  Her last vision before slipping away would be his green eyes, beautiful and clear, that would melt into darkness, and she could make her descent to the afterlife without having to worry about the reality of the horrendous conversation that Alya was currently ready to force her to participate in.  Yes, she’d love to simply gaze into those emerald eyes until they turned to black, and hopefully they’d eventually morph to the exact shade of black as her favorite leather suit.

 

As long as the destination was hell, she might as well enjoy the journey.

 

Alya squeezed Marinette’s thigh under the table, egging her to reply to Adrien’s concerned question, and she shook herself once more internally, hoping to muster enough courage to control her Adrien-induced stutter.

 

“What di-did you say, s-s-sorry?”

 

He smiled that kind, sinfully modelesque smile and his eyes crinkled, but only slightly, “Marinette, I asked you were okay.  You kind of made a groaning noise and when you put your face in your hands, I just wanted to be sure it wasn’t anything I did,” and he chuckled once lightly.  

 

_Oh sweetie, if only you knew what you were doing to me.  Every god damn day._

 

“Oh, n-no!  Adrien, you’re fine!  You’re more than fi-fine!  You’re the finest!” _Oh god Marinette, abort! Abort!_ “I m-mean, not the finest--not that you _aren’t_ the finest--just that…” _What could she say to recover from this?_ “I j-just r-r-really like your outfit today.”

 

It wasn’t the worst thing she could have said.   Not the best reply she could have mustered, but it was better than most of the ideas currently occupying her mind.  

 

“Really, you do?” Adrien grinned once more, his face visibly lighting up, and her stomach dropped and lifted again, “That’s actually so good to hear! I’ve been trying some new ensembles just for kicks and decided to go with a more hipster look today.  I’m not really sure what to think of it at this point, but I’m glad you like it.”

 

“Um--yeah, yeah I do!” Marinette stammered, and took a deep breath, “Yeah, you really were able to t-tie in all of the important pieces of the look well.”  Well, obviously he did, Marinette, he’s a _model._  She could sense Alya to her side, doing everything she could not to burst into a fit of both humor and excitement at their discussion.

 

“That means so much to hear from you.  I really trust your sense of fashion, and I know my father does too.  But this isn’t for him, it’s more for me,” and with those words, Adrien’s eyes drifted off momentarily, but were brought back after only seconds, “Speaking of fashion, what kind of clothes do you like?  Like other than the ones you wear.”

 

“Um--I--uh… I don’t know if…. Uh--”

 

“Oh, sorry, I totally didn’t mean to put you on the spot! I just meant, do you happen to personally favor a certain fashion choice?”

 

She could nearly feel Alya tracing the work “kink” onto her leg as Adrien looked at her, the poor boy unable to register or realize the presence of the sexiness that was radiating off of him in literal waves and clouding up her vision.  While the T-shirt was phenomenal and the cuffed-up flannel was a blessing (dare she even attempt further analysis upon the wonders of the beanie...), there would always be a special place in her heart for a certain clothing item.  A certain stretchy clothing item.  However, she was sure her best friend had assumed her kink would be the khakis, and Marinette didn’t realize the consequences before it was far too late.  Without missing a beat, her response came spilling from her mouth, rolling off of her tongue before she could recollect her thoughts, those that had to be filtered after stumbling through the fog of seduction.

 

“Well, I do love leather.”

 

Her life was officially over.  There was no recovery possible.  Upon feeling the sharp pinch by her knee, she knew from here on out that she would be forced to suffer through the remainder of life being heartily kinkshamed by Alya.  At her funeral, her best friend would come in a leather skirt and drape the tables with leather covers, telling her loved ones it was a dream of Marinette’s.  Upon her passing, Alya would make certain to etch into her tombstone, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, lover of the ass of Adrien Agreste and kinky as hell for her obsession with leather.  May peace be with her.”  She was a good friend like that.

 

And she was currently spasming and slapping Marinette’s leg underneath the desk.

 

“Leather?  Wow, I have to say I wouldn’t have assumed that from you, Marinette,” Adrien replied, sounding surprised, but suddenly the sliver of a smirk slid across his face. “So I’m sure you appreciate the designer behind the uniform of Chat Noir?”

 

She could not fucking do this.  

 

“Oh, it’s pretty n-nice,” _More like obsession-worthy._ “I mean, he seems to be able to do his job well.” _Oh, Chat Noir probably has many jobs to accomplish in that suit._  “He seems to be flexible enough in it.” _Holy shit, that did not just leave her mouth._

 

The amused look on Adrien’s face grew ever larger, and the girl could feel the blush spreading all the way to her shoulders as she realized the intent behind the words she had just uttered--to _Adrien_ \--and the attention he was now paying to the prospect of the leather suit on Chat Noir.  Alya pinching up a storm wasn’t helping the situation either, as she anticipated the onslaught of questions she would receive.  

 

The heat of the flush on her skin was enough to do Marinette in, but when Adrien reached up to momentarily remove his beanie, rustle his wild blonde waves, and then replace the beanie and expose every inch of arm, Marinette had to close her eyes in waiting, begging that her crush wouldn’t be wholly repulsed by her words while fighting back another urge to crumple into a ball after ingraining the image into her mind.

 

“Flexible is a good way to put it.”

 

With those words, Adrien turned back to the board and Mme. Bustier’s lesson, the smirk still ghosted upon his lips.  Marinette watched as he picked up his pencil once more and began writing the notes quickly, making up for the lost time they’d spent chatting harmlessly. And here Marinette sat, confused beyond words.

 

“ _You have a fucking leather kink?”_  Marinette sighed.  It would be a long class period.

 

“Alya, I--”

 

“Oh hon, we are just getting started here.  Let me begin with this though.  The fact that you don’t find me trustworthy enough to relay such information to is both painful to hear and absolutely understandable.  However, because you were caught, you must never feel angry for my insistence upon the subject if it is brought up, and you must expect light ridicule on occasion.  Also, you must at least feel secure with a potential backup plan.  You’re hot enough that you could seriously snag anyone if you really went house hunting and if you don’t end up buying the property on Bubble Butt Blvd., at least you know you could always go after that tomcat Chat Noir on Leather Suit Lane.  To be fair, he has a pretty busy backyard as well.”

 

With those words, Marinette collapsed on the table, her head in her hands once again, as Alya cackled her way through class.

 

The day continued on similarly, Marinette learning to familiarize herself with even more persistent teasing from her deskmate. She was also still engrossed in the live action movie that played only an arm’s reach in front of her, featuring the steamy hipster model and his experience in high school being drooled on by a superhero in disguise.  Marinette was content watching the production from her very close front row seat.

 

Hours later the bell rang, and Marinette’s maneuver proceeded like the previous day.  She waited patiently for the boys to stand up, but kept collected when Adrien’s legs lifted off his seat, muscular and adorned by the kindly fitting pants that once more accentuated the perfect shape of his Agreste ass.  She sat in place while they walked around the desk and toward the door, and this time it was Marinette who pulled her friend up from the seat to drag her along, but instead to follow the boys and allow more time for the final credits to show.

 

As Marinette watched him leave the classroom, anticipating his steps several feet ahead of her with Alya by her side, she couldn’t help the thoughts that came swirling right on back to her the front of her mind.  She couldn’t do much to distract herself from the fantasies that involved those sexy green hipster jeans and the perky backside that filled them.  But at this point, she didn’t want to.

 

_If that ass is grass, then I want to mow it._

  
Well, if she could manage to keep her cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will come soon, focusing on later that night on patrol with Chat Noir. Who's ready for the leather suit? ;)
> 
> ALSO featured soon will be some amazing art for this chapter by my best friend and fellow trashcan kyliewrites!


	3. models & kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ladybug and Chat Noir have a rather flirtatious evening after Marinette has witnessed hipster Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's finally time to see why Marinette's feelings really are so confused... But girl I can't blame you ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The night was brisk, but not chilly.  There was a slight breeze that played with Ladybug’s ankles as she bounced from rooftop to rooftop, relishing in the feeling of stretching her limbs and cutting through the air, hung only by the magical string of her yoyo.  It was invigorating, slicing among the wind that she created, her eyes darting across the city, accomplishing what only she could do, what she was  _ made  _ to do.  Escaping into someone else was indescribable, and it was unfathomable for someone like Marinette to imagine herself pursuing evil without her supernatural mask.  Despite Tikki’s constant insistence that “Marinette, you  _ are  _ Ladybug!” Marinette knew the two were separate, that she worked through the exterior.  But she felt so at home--she thrived here, tumbling in the sky and among building tops. 

She reached the lookout point, the spot she and Chat had decided to meet to begin every patrol.  She paced toward the edge of the rooftop, leaning over the rail of the second-highest peak in Paris.  Glancing around, the air was again still and calm, the breeze gone without even a whisper of sound.  She looked forward once more, alone and content with only the lights of the city to surround her in the dark.

Her heart was already pounding roughly against the walls of her chest when she heard the sultry, snarky voice whisper behind her, “Good evening, my lady,” making the movements beat only slightly harder.  How he always managed to appear like a sliver in the night was still appalling to both Ladybug and her miraculous reflexes, but she grew used to his sneaky, feline appearances and his midnight suit.

Oh, how the suit always seemed to get her.

“ _ Chaton,  _ good to see you, as always,” she replied, only the slightest hint of spice ringing in her voice.

“And the same should be said to you,” and he sidled up beside her, his grin spread widely across his face and humor in his eyes, “How has your week been?”

She smiled at him, cautious as always but taken by his interest, “It’s been fine, if a little… distracting.  Yeah, we’ll go with distracting.”

“Interesting word choice,” he smirked, “Should I even attempt asking about what might possibly be distracting the ever-so-keen Ladybug?  You’ve never seemed to me like someone who could be easily strayed from duty.”

_ Oh, Chaton, if only you knew.   _

So, maybe Adrien’s butt wasn’t the only ass she happened to admire.  But what was the harm if it didn’t sway her from purifying akumas?  Also, and she couldn’t stress this enough,  _ the fucking leather suit. _

 

_ Adrien in the suit.   _ And with that thought, her mind went wild for a split second until she bounced back into reality, a blush hidden by her red and black polka dots and her hormones serving once again to tear her mind in two.

 

“You know me, Chat.  Nothing gets under my skin,” she shot back playfully.

 

“And you know who’d like to.” 

 

Ladybug shook her head, smirking and scrunching her nose until Chat Noir laughed out loud.  Her smile grew fuller as she turned to smack him on the arm and before he could react, she ran once more, leaping and bounding until she reached the corner of the rooftop.  With one graceful jump, she hurdled the rail and fell, falling for only milliseconds before her yoyo was hooked upon the roof of another building hundreds of yards away.  She swung through the open air again and sighed before landing with a rush upon the new rooftop, head turning just in time to see her cat following directly behind her.

 

“You thought you’d be able to fly away from me that easily?” Chat grinned widely once more and stayed propped up against the farthest wall of their second lookout, flirtatiously persisting but respectfully giving her space.  Chat was never anything but a sly, teasing gentleman, and Ladybug couldn’t help but find it endearing.  Or perhaps she simply found  _ him  _ endearing, “You might be a ladybug with wings, but I’m a cat with claws.  And I absolutely still have them even if I never use them.”

 

Ladybug tilted her head as she fondly watched him, and her gut twisted internally as she thought of Adrien.  She really did try her best to keep from leading Chat on, but his constant antics were sometimes overwhelming and she couldn’t help but fall into step with his flirty pace.  She felt that she would be betraying her long-time crush if she were to accept her relationship with Chat as anything but a playful friendship and a one-sided pursuance.  This didn’t mean the cat didn’t hold an immense portion of her heart and that she wished she could literally rip that leather to shreds, but it did mean restraint.  Adrien was too important, and she couldn't ever imagine herself without proclaimed feelings for the boy.  Her situation was undoubtedly a messy one.

 

“I believe you, Chat,” she sighed, “I just wonder how true to your word you really are when it comes down to it.”

 

“My lady,” Chat looked her in the eyes piercingly, green on blue, and she was reminded of a remarkably similar moment, when a different set of green eyes had captured hers.  She internally squealed in frustration at her emotions as the cat continued, “when it comes down to it, I would do anything to catch you.  Your life to save you or your heart to love you.”

 

Ladybug was floored.  She was transfixed on Chat Noir as he stared genuinely and undividedly into her face--her soul--and she couldn’t believe she was hearing these sweet words splayed out in front of her, having come from the lips of her leather-clad partner rather than someone like Adrien--

 

“Or perhaps your  _ purr-fect  _ lips to kiss you.”

 

The slutty cat was back.

 

“Oh  _ Chaton _ , if only you could have held onto your wits for a few more moments, you might have gotten a step farther.  But alas, your claws came out too early,” Ladybug was back in control, and she needed to keep it that way, otherwise the leather suit might once again get the better of her when he turned around.  She swore, if he ever tried smacking her in the butt with his tail again…

 

Chat’s emeralds grew, and he blinked before quickly striking back, “My dear Ladybug, what other choice do I have when you choose to fly away?  I’m the unlucky one, therefore I have to play my luck.  Sometimes I come out on top, but other times I don’t.”

_ In general, I imagine you on top, but we could always switch.   _

“You might have to keep trying, kitty.  You know how I feel about you, but you also know how I feel about this job.  And my life.”

“And the other people in your life,” Chat gazed to her, smiling slightly, but his eyes fell to the side.  He had long since understood that any romance was impossible for the two superheros in Ladybug’s mindset not only because their identities had to be kept hidden, but because another man had his hold already on her heart.  Even if they weren’t actually together.  Chat was respectful, but never lacking in persistence, “Especially him.”

Ladybug pursed her lips and rested her hand on Chat’s arm, trying with every ounce of her own strength not to move her fingers to feel the muscles supporting his.  She hated her that her inevitable attraction for Chat was so easy when her mind was always split.  How on  _ earth  _ could two boys both be  _ so fucking sexy?  _  And how could both of them control such a large piece of her? And  _ why  _ couldn’t she just pick one instead of fixating on both of them?  She groaned humorously before then placing her hand on his cheek, “Here’s the kicker.  You actually remind me of him a bit.  But I like your leather suit more.”

_ Shit. It came out. _ There was no way she could deny it, though, and every piece was true.  Adrien’s messy beanie hair was outstandingly like Chat’s unruly locks, and as she envisioned Adrien from earlier that day, his ensemble was brought to the front of her mind: his converse, his green jeans, his cuffed flannel, that damn grey t-shirt, and--

_ Holy fuck, Chat in a beanie. _

Ladybug couldn’t help but visualize her black cat’s ears gone from his hair and that sexy, hipster hat scrunched on top of his head.  She was in deep shit.  Her imagination continued to run as wild as her partner and she began to feel dizzy as she then pictured Chat Noir in those ass-displaying khakis Adrien had adventured with the day before--

“My lady, I really can’t tell you how I feel about that,” he replied, a confused tint in his suddenly outrageous smirk, “But you must know that the suit is always yours to unzip, and that your happiness is paw-sitively the most important.  You know me and I know you.  These claws aren’t only for cat-ching _ villains _ , like I told you.”

And then she hated herself because as highly as she regarded Adrien, as charming as she found the model, and as kind and sweet as her crush was, she couldn’t deny her soft spot for the kinky little shit.  She gave in to the snarky puns and the shit-eating grin.

“You shouldn’t stop trying, Chaton.  Not yet.”

With a swift, sultry sweep of his hand, her kitten snatched her palm lightly in his grasp and pressed it gently to his lips, closing his eyes, then released her. He sent another crooked smile her way, delight and danger glinting in his green irises.  

“My lady, your wish will always be my command,” he smiled, “No  _ purr-suasion  _ necessary,” and with that, he winked and slid away, darting to their next lookout point without a backward glance.  She sighed as she watched him, already buildings away.

_ I’m a fucking wreck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! last chapter is on its way, and we'll get to see one more sassy outfit of Adrien's, but what do we think he'll wear? Haha comment your guesses ;)
> 
> Also thanks for all the support! gosh I love this fandom


	4. leather galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien is both sassy and adventurous, and Marinette has quite the realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the end! Hope you guys like it and that there's enough leather for you ;) I appreciate all the support you guys have given me and I would say sorry for all of the sin I've written, but apparently you all are coming to hell with me since you've given such positive reviews?? Haha have fun reading about these hormonal babies for one more chapter

Marinette woke the next morning with her mind in a jumble and her heart pulled in two directions.  It was earlier than usual (she still didn’t want to miss Adrien’s entrance) but as she dressed herself, she couldn’t help feeling utterly ridiculous for her incredible feelings pertaining to both boys.  Two  _ completely  _ different boys.  

 

She grabbed her breakfast quickly, kissed her mother and father on respective cheeks, and disorientedly stumbled out the front door.  As she walked, she contemplated her situation once more, incredulously curious as to whether she was currently very lucky or very unlucky.  There was Adrien, who she always thought her heart had belonged to, modelesque and kind as ever.  She was so sure she’d had figured it out--that she would focus on Adrien and wouldn’t allow herself to get caught up in Chat’s antics, but her partner knew her like the back of his paw.  He knew she wouldn’t be able to refuse his cheesy puns, his romantic gestures, his sly smile…

 

And now he knew about the leather suit.

 

They  _ both  _ knew about the leather suit.

 

_ Ugh. _

 

Marinette internally groaned and continue speedwalking to first period, considering the contrasting blondes.  Chat adored her.  Her kitten kissed the ground she walked upon, and she knew he would pay good money to kiss much more.  Marinette couldn’t deny both her flattery and intense attraction to the boy, even despite his uniform and its outstanding fit to his ass.  She enjoyed the sensation of being prioritized and the center of someone’s world, but how could she ever get Adrien out of her head?

 

Alya was waiting with a sinful smirk on her lips when Marinette plopped down into her seat after finally arriving to the classroom. 

 

“And look who’s here for the third morning in a row,” she prompted, “Why am I not surprised in the slightest, you house hunter.  I am, however, a bit shocked you didn’t come with designs of a leather suit for Adrien.  It sure would be  _ fitting _ .”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes, already becoming accustomed to the teasing, “You must think I’m more creative than that.”

 

“Oh, of course I do,” she retorted, “And I’m sure you’d keep the suit style reserved to Chat Noir as inspiration.  There’s all types of leather you could put on your real-life model.”  And there, in a twisted sense, was the reality her mind kept bouncing back to.  As high as any emotions flew for the cat, those she held for Adrien would never leave, jump-roping right over Chat as he planted his pretty little kiss upon her fingers.  Marinette would never stop being relentlessly head over heels for the model, despite his lack of returned feelings for her, but--

 

Suddenly Alya’s face morphed. Her voice dropped to a whisper as she uttered, “Oh my  _ fucking  _ lord.”

 

Marinette swore she could feel the hardness of the floor as her jaw dropped.  She blinked quickly before squeezing her eyes tightly shut, completely sure she couldn’t be seeing correctly. There was no way Adrien just walked through the door wearing  _ that. _

 

“He literally  _ dressed  _ to kinkshame you,” she heard Alya say with both humor and awe in her tone, “You should definitely feel important.”

 

In the extremely brief moment Marinette had spotted her crush striding through the door of the classroom, she had died of both embarrassment and attraction.  She couldn’t tell if she was currently in heaven or in hell.  Her pulse was quickening and her mouth was drying as she pictured the outline of the boy behind her closed eyes, her vision having grasped only several aspects of the outfit.  The instance had allowed her eyes only milliseconds, and they had jumped straight to the white of his shirt underneath his jacket.  

 

His  _ leather  _ jacket.

 

There was no way this was happening.  

 

Marinette was torn, torn between the option to open her eyes and feast upon the sight of everything next to her actual dream or to keep her eyes tightly closed, dignity remaining in place even if she ended up missing the entire lesson.  In truth, she figured she would miss it either way because if she did decide to open them, they would lose the ability to blink or focus on anything else, then immediately urge her mouth to open, which in turn wouldn’t shut until an entire glass of drool was filled.

 

Against her better judgement, Marinette chose the latter, and she nearly shit herself.

 

When she opened her eyes, there he stood in all his glory, leather jacket strewn across his shoulders as if it were no big deal at all.  He wore leathery denim jeans upon his muscular model thighs and when he turned, the ass was all too familiar.  All too  _ fucking  _ familiar.  She watched him with fire in her eyes, fire for many reasons, as he took only several steps into the classroom.  With manly combat boots, an easy rustle through his hair, and all that leather fitted to his body, Marinette almost,  _ almost,  _ could have glazed over enough not to truly see the reality--to simply bask in the sexiness that stared her in the face.  But it was exactly  _ when _ he stared her in the face that her mind went to hell.

 

His met her eyes, green on blue, and the sets were locked and tightened with a key when he smiled--grinned--and it met his eyes, crinkling them, but it was more than simply a smile.  It wasn’t the usual, innocent Adrien smile Marinette had grown used to.  It wasn’t the kind, picture-perfect model smile that she had spent hours poring over on the posters in her rooms all throughout her adolescence.  This was nothing Marinette was expecting to see, because it wasn’t a smile at all.

 

It was a  _ smirk. _

 

_ HOLY FUCK THAT’S CHAT-- _

 

“Marinette, I’m glad you’re already here.  I was hoping you could show me the  _ material  _ I missed in class yesterday when I left for the shoot.”  

 

His voice was  _ dripping  _ with humor.  Adrien’s smirk never left his eyes, and Marinette found the strength to respond with such vigor only because her blood was boiling so profusely.  She could feel the buzz of energy all throughout her core to her fingertips, and she didn’t even pause before standing up, yanking the model by the collar of that  _ incredible  _ leather jacket, and dragging him around the open door and back out toward the hallway.  

 

“I need to talk to you  _ right now. _ ”

 

She was only given more courage as she glanced momentarily back to her previously occupied seat, then to her best friend in its neighbor.  Alya was stunned, appalled beyond words at the sudden outburst from Marinette, but pleasantly impressed and certainly curious as to what her friend was going to say to the boy.  Or do to him.

 

“Wha--Marinette--what’re you--?”

 

Her finger still latched in his jacket, she refused to give him any other words until she had forcefully pulled him all the way out of the classroom’s door and into the hall.  She knew the bell would ring in only minutes, but there was no way this could wait.  There was no way  _ she  _ could wait.  Adrien looked confused, concerned, and slightly smug as Marinette closed the door behind them, her gaze burning and her toes still tingling.  She was so full of fire she didn’t know where to begin, the flames licking the inside of her stomach.  She finally found her voice, and she knew that her Adrien-induced stammer was forever gone.

 

“I know exactly why you’re wearing that--”

 

Adrien tilted his head ever so slightly before locking their eyes in place once more, but the look of incredulousness was still present, until she continued.

 

\--Kitty.”

 

Adrien stared blankly at Marinette before freezing, his blood flow at a halt.  It was as if the light had suddenly been switched on in Adrien’s mind as well, and his eyes widened as he processed, the information new and wildly raging throughout his brain.  He stared at Marinette without words, his mouth half open and his cheeks flushed.  She watched him mouth the word, her identity: “Ladybug” as he drank her in, looking her up and down, memorizing and recognizing every piece of her.  She watched him, contemplating her next move.  She was as confused as he was with how to proceed, her mind still whirring with her own realization and her heart still pounding viciously in her chest, the fire at this point reaching every edge of her skin.  

 

She was keeping restrained, her head in place despite its incredible spinning, and she  _ might  _ have been able to keep herself together if he hadn’t done it.  __ If he hadn’t reached back to run his hand through his hair in disorientation, maybe she could have kept cool.  But the flames kept burning, and as she saw him completely mess up the style, watched the collected hair on his head become unruly and wild and utterly  _ Chat,  _ she knew she was a goner.

 

“Fuck it.”

 

There was only a brief instance between the moment the words left her mouth and the moment her body reached his, and in that miniscule expanse of time, the world seemed to shift.  There was no longer Marinette and Adrien.  There was no longer Ladybug and Chat Noir.  There was simply he and she.  Him and her.  The blue-eyed girl and the green-eyed boy and their passion for one another, a span of breath that couldn’t be interfered or broken even if time had stopped.

 

Then her lips were on his, and world did seem to come to a halt.  The soft, kindness of Adrien Agreste coupled with rough, teasing atmosphere of Chat Noir were both pressed up against her in a boy that encompassed everything she had desired, everything she had tormented over.  She felt his lips fitted perfectly against her own and after the initial spark that shocked them both, she felt the reaction--the flames. The blaze was suddenly a forest fire, all-consuming, and it encaptured them both.  Adrien’s lips moved with her own, and Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, her body pressed against his, her head tilted up to him.  He followed suit, his strong hands settling upon her waist gently, and she felt a warm shiver run down her back.  They kissed with fervor, comprehending and embracing, as they accepted one another in the most romantic form.  Marinette could feel her stress melt away against his lips and she felt both the control and the playfulness of her partner in the passionate moment, his restraint present but wavering.  He reached to cup her face, to deepen the kiss, and she replied by holding both sides of his jaw in her own hands.   _ It was a miracle she didn’t cut her fingers on them--that posterboard jaw was definitely sharp enough to do some damage-- _ but she decided she would be content with its use in a different activity.  

 

It was only minutes, possibly seconds, when the bell rang and she forced herself to pull away, but she smirked triumphantly when she could feel his disagreement in her movement.  Marinette’s eyes followed Adrien’s as he beamed at her, fixated on her face with a look of ethereal fondness and endearment, unable to pull away and clearly not wanting to.  She felt the intensity of the instance around them, hanging like a cloud, and she was about to break the silence when he opened his mouth once again, his voice wrung with both affection and amusement.

 

“I have to say, I was surprised to hear that you were  _ both  _ so into leather.  But now I can see why.”

 

With those words, Adrien flashed her a wholehearted Chat grin, and Marinette’s relief evaporated as she realized the horde of both kinkshaming and muscle-flashing she was about to endure.  But it was only then that she realized the true position she held.  She  _ owned _ that cat’s ass, or at least she would soon.

 

“Well,  _ Chaton _ , I guess you won’t find out if it’s true until you  _ explore _ another type of fashion.” Marinette smiled sweetly at Adrien as she observed the gears in his head turning, registering her every move and each inflection in her voice.

 

“Polka-dots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there are our sassy little children. Hope you liked it! I'll be starting a new fic within the next few days that will probably be longer, but until then I hope this satisfied your sin levels. Thanks for the support and as always, I love comments :)
> 
> UPDATE: hey y'all i was wondering if you'd like a fifth chapter? And if so, please comments requests and suggestions! i'd love to write one, just need ideas! <3
> 
> also if you have time check out my newest fic: what happens at the hospital, i'm so excited to start writing again!

**Author's Note:**

> haha please excuse my sinful mind and feel free to leave comments :) hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon (since it's already mostly finished


End file.
